Closer than you know
by Detective-XO
Summary: Steve tries to tell Kono how he feels but is hindered by a secret that could ruin 'them'. Kono is struggling with her feelings for Steve and with the help of a friend she finds the courage to tell him but there is a hitch when she suspects that he is holding something back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very excited for this fic and I'm gonna take my time with this one. It centers on five-0 but Mckono has the major plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters (except my OC)**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter one- Wishful thinking.**

"Come on Kono, you were so drunk you couldn't form whole sentences. You're lucky I was there." Kono hunched over laughing on her chair as she enjoyed lunch with one of her closest friends. She had met Leila in her surfing days and it was something they did together, when Kono suffered her injury and couldn't surf again Leila had given it up as well. She had been in the mainland for the last five years and had recently moved back to Oahu. Both women wore bikinis, Kono's was yellow and under a brown tank and denim shorts while Leila's was black and under a white sun dress.

"Well I thought I deserved it; remember I won that junior competition earlier that day." Kono defended still laughing.

"Emphasis on 'junior', that bartender didn't even card you. I actually miss those days, now you're a cop. It's strange, although every other person in your family is a cop I never thought you'd go through with it." Leila said running her hands through her raven hair.

"I really love it Leila, I can't even imagine myself doing anything else now." Leila smiled at her friend as she glowed when she spoke about her task force.

"I'm happy for you; I am just be careful out there."

"You don't have to worry about me; I could take care of myself."

"Don't I know it?"

"Now, you've been avoiding the topic for some strange reason if I had an incredibly hot boyfriend I would want to flaunt him to my friends."

"Don't say boyfriend…I'm not sixteen. To tell you the truth I'm not exactly sure where we are or where he is for that matter. We haven't spoken in months. Something went down last September, I'll spare you the details but it involved someone who was trying to hurt Chin through me and….uh…let's just say Adam knows some dangerous people and he was going after…the guy that tried to hurt me but five-0 caught the guy and I haven't heard from him since." Kono tried to spare Leila the details of Delano and her near death experience it was last thing she wanted to think about.

Leila was obviously confused and Kono didn't help with her vague description.

"So you guys are over?"

"I guess..." Kono shrugged her shoulders. "It's the strangest thing, we were going great. Chin had warmed up to him …well they weren't best friends but he definitely seemed less bothered by us."

"How is Chin?"

"Married!" Kono said sternly, she was well aware about Leila's feelings for her older cousin.

Kono's phone buzzed on the small table and she smiled when she answered.

"Boss?"

"Kono, we just got a case I'll text you the address."

"Actually I need you to come for me, I'm with a friend and she drove me here."

"Where are you?"

"Kamekonas',"

"Okay… be there in ten."

Kono placed the phone on the small wooden table and returned her attention back to Leila who had cupped her chin and had been staring at Kono.

"What was that…" Leila said pointing from her phone back to her.

Kono's smiled widened with her eyes then she tried to conceal her feelings for a certain commander.

"What was what?" Kono said her voice an octave higher as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on K you've never been good at hiding your emotions."

"I'm better than you think because he has no idea how I feel about him." Kono relaxed against her seat and sighed loudly. Her friend could see the sadness in her eyes.

"And how exactly do you feel about him?" Leila baited.

"Stop! He's my boss…."

"Yeah, I bet he is…" Leila said suggestively.

"Leila no not like that, I'm serious. Forget I said anything." Kono said softly.

"No…come on talk to me, what's he like?" Leila had never met Steve or any of Kono's colleagues except for Chin but that was a story for another day.

"You wanna meet him?" Kono asked as Steve approached their small table. He was driving Danny's car, she could see Danny in the front seat arguing loudly on the phone, most likely with Rachel.

He approached their table and Leila noticed the instant change in Kono's demeanor.

"Boss, you didn't have to come get me." She stood up and looked towards the car that was in plain view from their table.

"It's okay, I need to have a word with Kamekona…you must be the 'friend'." Steve said averting his attention to Leila who had gotten up herself.

"I'm Leila, nice to meet you. Kono …speaks… highly of you."

Kono glared at Leila and she knew she had to behave.

"Just take care of my girl okay." She winked at Kono and left.

"She seems interesting…" Steve said rubbing the back of his head.

"You have no idea." Kono replied as she noticed the definition of his muscle as he moved his arms. "I'll see you in the car." She looked down and walked to meet Danny in the car praying that he didn't catch the shakiness in her voice.

When she's safe in the car she sighs loudly and catches Danny's attention.

"You okay babe? I know it's Saturday but it's not that bad."

"I'm fine Danny." She lays her head back and could feel her chest tightening with bottled up emotions. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. She hoped to herself that it would get easier…but she knew it was just wishful thinking.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Beads of sweat trickled down the side Steve's face as he ran along the shore. He had ditched his shirt a mile back and was pumping faster hoping desperately trying to eradicate images of his youngest colleague out of his head. It was becoming worse, every day he saw her. He would wake early in the morning trying to halt his subconscious of dreaming about her. Exercise distracted him long enough for him to remember that Kono would not be the least interested in him.

He returned to his home and caught his breath, sitting on a stool in his kitchen he was again mercilessly taunted by her face in his head. He knew he loved her, he didn't know if she had any feelings for him but he was willing to take that chance. Every time he wanted to tell her he remembered what he did and the guilt would consume him inside out. He knew there were better ways to handle Adam but at the time he was acting out of a montage of emotions and it just spilled out of his mouth. He barked empty threats at Adam…so did Danny Chin.

_"__**Kono, give us a minute." Kono looked around at Steve, Danny and Chin and bit her inner lip, she was terrified of what they would say to Adam. She stepped away from the circle and tried to look busy while peeping over at them.**_

_"__**So….Adam," Chin begun as Danny sized him up and Steve stared. It made the young man extremely uncomfortable and nervous as he swallowed the lump in his throat.**_

_"__**You know if you hurt her I will destroy." Chin threatened.**_

_"__**Then you have to deal with me, cause I can guarantee, I will kill you." Danny poked him in the chest to emphasize his point.**_

_"__**Then I'll resurrect you and kill you again!" Steve said angrily glaring at him.**_

What Chin and Danny didn't do was follow Adam home and threatened him until he left the island. It wasn't his intention at first but it happened and he didn't think he could tell her how he felt without dying of guilt first. Some nights, like last night he would imagine himself being honest with Kono. She would tell him it was okay, capture his lips and tell him that she belonged to him. Consciousness would drive him back to reality and he knew all it would ever be was wishful thinking. His phone went off and he was grateful for the distraction, work seemed to be only thing he did right lately.

"McGarret."

**A/N: I'm a big fan of flashbacks if you haven't noticed so during the fic you'll see exactly what how Steve 'took care' of Adam and what happened when Kono found out he was gone.**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters (except my OC)**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter two- Hazard of the job.**

"Where are we going?"

"Would you relax…what do you think I'm gonna kidnap you?"

"No…..Steven but I would just like to know where…"

"I'm gonna get Kono, she didn't drive herself earlier okay. She's at Kamekona's with a friend."

"A friend huh…is she on a date?"

"Why would you say that?"

"No it's good, I'm happy for her. Adam left her messed up, it wasn't obvious but I'm sure you noticed the little things. Her eyes….were sad."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Steve tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It was his fault that she had sad eyes.

They drove in silence for the rest of the way which was unusual but Danny got a call and Steve had been holding his breath hoping that Kono wasn't on a date. It was selfish if him, he wasn't hers to claim but he didn't want anyone else to have her either. It was the exactly the same mentality that gave birth to the burning secret that he kept hidden. When he pulled up he could see Kono but her 'friend' was hidden so he got out of the car to assure himself. The relief he felt when he saw her female friend was enough to put him at ease for the entire day. He got nervous when she questioned his reason for getting out of the car and he just mumbled something about having a word with Kamekona. It was moments like that he was grateful that he could conceal his emotions that well. Steve watched her walk to the car after her friend left and knew there was something wrong with her. He did say hello to Kamekona but when he returned Danny was off the phone and Kona had closed her eyes and was silent the entire ride.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

At the end of the week five-0 was about to clear up the case. They had been investigating the death of a nurse at a mental institution. A paranoid schizophrenic named Zane Montgomery had escaped after the murder and all evidence had pointed to him. It was the Friday after interviewing the staff, including Zane's favorite nurse; five-0 had compiled a list of two addresses where Zane would most likely seek refuge. Before diagnosed Zane Montgomery had been a brilliant chemist and they were told that he practically lived in his laboratory. Steve and Danny went to his old lab while Kono and Chin went to his home.

"Five-0, Zane Montgomery open up!" Steve shouted only to kick the door in eventually. Danny didn't even protest anymore. Zane was nowhere to be seen after they cleared the lab but the lab was an absolute mess he had obviously been there at some point.

Steve called Chin as he and Danny walked back to the car.

"He's not at the lab, anything on your end?"

"I don't think he's here either….wait KONO NO….." There was a loud bang and Steve had been experienced enough to recognize the sound of an explosion. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when Chin's phone went dead.

"Danny they're in trouble…" Steve and Danny sped to the next location which took half an hour even with Steve's driving skills. When they got there the emergency response was overwhelming. The scene was chaotic with two ambulances and a fire truck. Steve searched the scene for Kono and Chin but only found uniform officers holding Chin back. Danny and Chin raced to his side and he was finally released.

"I was looking through the window when I saw the trip wire. I couldn't get to Kono, she went through the back and I'm not sure if she heard me. They won't let me go in. We have to go…" Chin's screamed breathlessly as he fought to catch his breath. He had a large bloody womb over his left eyebrow and he was coated in soot and dirt.

"Get that looked at, we'll get her out." Steve and Danny ignored the warnings of the bomb squad and ran past the barricade. Both Steve and Danny were calling out her name but one was more desperate than the other. It was a small house but there was no sign of her. Until Danny heard his name faintly, he looked down and saw her. Her pelvis was pinned down by large piece of wood that looked like it was a beam. He called for Steve as they lifted the wood that pinned her legs. Her face was smothered with soot and there were shards of glass embedded on the side of her face. When they finally lifted the piece of the wood they helped her up but she could barely stand on her feet. Steve effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the ambulance. He whispered that she was going to be alright but wasn't sure if she heard him as she dipped in and out of consciousness.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The smell of alcohol burned Steve's nose as he stared blankly at the painfully white wall. He knew the emergency room to well for his liking but he preferred when he was the one on the gurney instead of Kono. Chin was fine and resting because of the ringing in his ear but there was no word on Kono. Danny was at his side for moments at a time as he paced the hall outside the waiting room. While they waited the free time was agonizing for Steve as he was forced to imagine life without Kono. He couldn't deal with never seeing her dimples again or hear her chocolate voice call him 'boss' or 'brah'. It was a scary reality that he didn't want to face so he told himself that she was OKAY, she had to be. As if fate was tired of seeing self-pity-Steve, the doctor emerged from behind the doors and Steve was the first at his side.

"Doc tell me she's okay."

"Ms. Kalakaua is fine, just a few bruised ribs. The reason we took that long was her knee, the impact woke up an old injury but it will be fine. She'll need to stay off it for at least two weeks before she resumes work in the field. You can see her now she's up and actually trying to leave but we recommend that she stay overnight just in case." He smiled politely at Steve then disappeared down the hall.

Chin was already at her bedside when they entered the room. She looked a lot better than she did before, the small cuts to her face had been cleaned and her left leg was neatly wrapped in a cast from above the knee to her mid-shin. She smiled at Steve when he came up beside and he returned it with his eyes at least that's what Kono thought.

"I really wanna go home." She pleaded with puppy eyes that made Steve melt and understand the concept for the very first time.

"I don't think so cuz, doctors' orders."

"Fine tomorrow,"

"You're staying with us until you get out of that cast."

"What… no gross I do not want to stay with a married couple, especially if one of them is my cousin."

Danny chuckled, "Afraid of what you might hear."

"Danny!" Kono covered her ears as the others laughed.

"Well you're not staying by yourself." Chin persisted.

"Well I'm not going home, I don't' want to be smothered by Ma or listen to her lectures about how dangerous police work is."

"Stay with one of us then," Danny gestured between himself and Steve.

"Well your apartment is basically a cardboard box so that leaves…."

_**Oh crap**_ she thought as Steve looked at her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's flashback season again. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed your kind words mean more to me than you know.**

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters. **

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter Three- The very first time.**

"Wasn't it just yesterday that I told you to be careful on the job." Leila sat crouched on her knees on Kono's hospital bed. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes or else you go get yourself blown up." She said and Kono shook her head and smiled.

"It wasn't planned believe me," Kono looked down at her knee and rubbed her hand over her cast.

"How long will you be off the board?"

"At least two weeks." Kono pouted and sighed.

"That sucks, but on the other hand….."

"What?"

"This injury has given you an opportunity to find out if your boss has any feelings for you. You even get to play house and see if he'll be a good husband…"

"Leila! Slow down…husband are you insane?"

"Come on it's not like it's going to be a walk in the park all that sexual tension in that house, careful with your pain meds don't want to be out of your mind and do something you regret."

"Like what?" Kono humored her friend even though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Jump him and…."

"Hey," Kono cut her off when Steve approached her bed. Kono pleaded with Leila to stop when she stared at her. Steve held a brown bag in his hands and smiled at Leila.

"Nice to see you again, so I got your drugs, ready to go?"

"Again?"

"Yes, um Leila dropped a bag for you at five-0 early this morning. She saved you the trouble, she's very eager to get you into my house."

Leila hopped off Kono's bed, gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that made Kono's eyes widen.

"Get out of here," Kono said more audibly than when she was conversing before.

"Bye Steve." Leila smiled mischievously and left the two alone. Kono only shook her head when Steve looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Ignore that, let's get out of here."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The car ride to Steve's was the longest twenty minutes that Kono had to endure although she was interested in seeing Steve's domestic side she was terrified of what she might do behind closed doors. When he pulled up she stretched for the car door but his hands were on hers in a split second…lingering a lot longer than he wanted. He was screaming internally to let go but he couldn't will himself to do so.

"Steve what are you doing?" Kono's voice broke his mental debate and he withdrew his hands as if hers were on fire.

"Well you refused the wheel chair so you're gonna have to settle for the next best thing." He scooped her up his arms carried her into the house, in any other circumstance she would have protested but with her face that close to him and his unique scent clouding her judgment she could only muster out a thank you when he set her down on his couch.

"Stay here!" he said as he ran around the house. He placed her bag in Mary's old room and then went into his own and closed the door. He sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands. He wanted her so much but he couldn't have her…he didn't deserve her not when he hid what he did to her. He knew from then that it was going to be the hardest two weeks of his life.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

As predicted by both Kono and Steve they were having a hard time with each other. Kono hadn't been able to peel her eyes away from Steve and he was having an even harder time trying not to touch her. He aided her with his hands as if she couldn't even walk for herself. The first night wasn't as bad for Kono because she was exhausted and some of her pain meds made her drowsy but Sunday night she was awake on his back porch. She looked out at the water and wished that she could go night surfing. She remembered the last time she went night surfing, it was the first time she realized she was in love with her boss.

"_He's gone cuz, he isn't on the island or at least his phone isn't." Chin stood in the doorway of Kono's office. She had been worrying over an absent Adam and although Chin didn't want anything to do with him he didn't like seeing his baby cousin flustered. He used five-0's computer to trace Adam's phone and was reporting what he had found to Kono who sat gaped._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive! I'm sorry, he didn't tell you he was leaving?"_

"_No…he didn't." Kono looked down at her desk and tried to process the news she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Adam would do that to her, she thought they were fine. Chin didn't know what to tell her he knew anything he said wouldn't be genuine because he never wanted her with Adam in the first place. But at the same time he knew how much she liked him and she looked so broken he wished it had turned out differently._

"_I'm sorry cuz…"_

"_I'll be fine Chin." She looked up at him forced a small smile. Chin reluctantly walked out of her office and made a mental note to check on her before the day was over but that wouldn't be necessary when Kono rushed out of the office. She passed Danny and Steve on the steps but she didn't acknowledge them and just kept her head down. Chin was at the table when Steve and Danny came into HQ._

"_What's going on with Kono? She looked like someone killed her puppy." Danny asked Chin._

"_Uh, Adam left the island without telling Kono. It looks like he's gone for good but I choose to leave that part out."_

_Steve sighed and felt like someone had punched him the stomach or wished that someone did. He had felt guilty about what he had done the minute he left Adam. He didn't think that it would affect Kono that much she looked sick to her stomach and a wave of guilt engulfed him immediately. _

"_Let her take the day, meanwhile…we can split her paperwork three ways."_

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

_By the end of the day five-0 had started to panic when Kono didn't return. She took her phone off and they could not trace it. An emergency whether report had been broadcasted about a storm and they just wanted to make sure she was okay. _

"_Where would she go?" Danny asked aloud as they gathered around the table. It took a few seconds for them realize the obvious answer._

"_Surfing!" they said union._

"_But we checked all the usual surfing hotspots and she isn't there." Steve said._

"_Wait there is a secluded area where she used go when she was in high school. It's very private near __Kahaluu, if she's there then she'll be safe its way past the storm's impact." Chin said and Steve looked relieved._

"_Okay you guys head home to your families and I check just to make sure she's there and call if she isn't." They agreed and all left. Danny was lucky to have Grace that weekend so he went to pick her up and Chin had Malia waiting for him at home. _

_**Xoxoxoxoxo**_

_Chin was right about the beach, it was deserted….except for a beautiful girl in a red bikini straddling a surf board in the water. He smiled when he saw her, she looked peaceful in the water and he knew he had no right to comfort her when he had been the cause but he was gonna do it anyway. As he waded through the water on his surfboard and she looked back at him he had planned to tell her everything he did but when she locked eyes with him he didn't ever want to be the one to ever make her look that hurt. _

"_We were worried about you when we heard the storm was coming in." _

"_I heard that's why I drove this far."_

_He nodded slowly daring to look at her. When he finally did he had to contain himself so he would cup her face and kiss away her pain. _

"_Did Chin tell you…"_

"_He did, he was just worried about you. Come on Kono, we're more than just colleagues to each other. We care about you." Kono hung on his every word as his dark eyes pierced hers with intensity. She smiled and surprised them both when she reached for his hand._

"_Thanks Steve." Just like that, it was done._

_If it wasn't for Steve, Kono didn't know how she would have gotten through it. They had grown incredibly closer and had seen a lot more of each other in the weeks that followed. Kahaluu beach had become their place, when she couldn't sleep at night she would call him and they would talk about absolutely nothing until she fell asleep or sometimes they would listen to each other breathe and that would be enough to comfort them. That was how intimate they had become. Kono opened up to him and told about her relationship with Adam and exactly how she felt about him and why she felt as depressed as she did. She knew for a fact that she could trust Steve because he would never do anything to hurt her…. They knew what was happening maybe not consciously but deep within their subconscious they knew what was happening. Their lives were entwining …they were in love with each other. And just as fast as it had begun, it had ended. They began pulling away from each other scared of what was happening to them and how it would affect their jobs. Soon it was as if nothing ever happened between them. It was over before it had started. _

"Can't sleep?" Steve's voice pulled her out of her daze. It was a lot raspier at three in the morning she thought.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked as he pulled a chair closer to hers and joined her gaze at the water.

"No I wasn't getting much sleep either," he turned to her and was transfixed by her chocolate brown eyes. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and the rise and fall of his chest matched hers as they seemed to drown in each other's eyes for a split second. "Listen Kono…." He couldn't finish, the only thing worse than not having her was having her and having to let her go.

"What?"

"Nothing…."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't want to change the rating to M so I tried my very best to keep this chapter clean, it's a bit short but chapter 5 is halfway finished so I'll post it very soon. Thanks again for reviewing and following.**

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii five-0 or its characters. **

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter four- Actions speak louder….**

Monday afternoon Kono literally dragged herself down the stairs in pursuit of Steve only to remember that he was at work still looking for the psycho who almost blew up Chin and herself. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw a note from Steve on top a box of loco moco. _'See you tonight, if you're awake by then.' _It was then Konorealizedit was almost three p.m. She ate at the kitchen counter, took a shower then realized the advantage she had of being home alone. As if it were forbidden territory she tiptoed into Steve's bedroom which was neat and tidy as expected. She couldn't believe that he was the type of person who made his bed every day. She sat at the edge of his bed and swore that she could still smell him. Looking around his room her eyes caught a small picture of what appeared to be him and Mary when they were younger. She smiled and traced a finger over his face. A wave of nostalgia engulfed her as she remembered when he told her about his childhood. It was strange at first, talking to her boss in the wee hours of the morning on the phone. Gradually, it had become a norm and she had countless restless nights after he pulled away from her.

The hours passed Kono slowly as she had nothing do, she couldn't work or surf. She made a mental note to get some hobbies as she sat on Steve's patio watching the water she wished she could be in. She hadn't eaten anything but the loco moco earlier so she called Leila to bring her something. Leila showed up around four with a white paper bag in her hands.

"How's it going?"

"Fine," Kono took the bag from her hands and set it on the kitchen table.

"I bring you food and all I get is fine?"

"Nothing has happened…."

"Why not…K you can't wait for him to make the first move I can give you a million reasons why but one that sums them all up…he's a man."

"Are you implying that I seduce my boss….Leila you can't be serious!"

"I didn't say seduce …but that's not a bad idea either."

"Leila please…" Kono said frustrated with her situation.

"I'm sorry. He's really got you in a knot."

"I didn't ask for this...believe me. And it wouldn't be that bad but we work together, and he and Chin are like brothers but I can't help it. He's such a great guy Leila…and passionate about everything he does. He was the only one who really understood me when Adam left …I can't ignore it any more, I want him so bad more than I've wanted anything else."

Leila leaned over the counter and pleaded with her distraught friend. Kono was never good at keeping things in and it had finally gotten the best of her. By the time Leila left, it was close to midnight but she wasn't worried about Steve knowing how he worked. She was unsure of what she was going to do but by the time he came through the front door and she caught his eye….her mind had been made up.

"Hey…" her voice was flooded with uncertainty and he smiled at her.

"We caught Montgomery, he admitted to killing the nurse and making the bomb. Guess you found the stash." He motioned to the bottle of alcohol that was on his coffee table with an empty shot glass next to it.

"I didn't drink any; I remembered the pain meds I've been taking it could be dangerous… I'm not sure. And I wanted a clear head."  
Steve stared at Kono but couldn't read her, his first instinct was to plead for forgiveness but she didn't look angry so he was sure his secret was still a secret.

"Is everything alright." He finally moved into the living room and had a better view of her face. Her brown eyes were intense and she held onto his gaze like a lifeline.

She patted the space next to her on the couch; he sat diagonally so he had a clear view of her face. He placed his hand behind her back and could feel the warmth of her body even though he wasn't touching her. She turned toward him and felt nervous for the first time in a while. It was funny how fearless he was only to be shaken by the nearness of Kono Kalakaua.

"I have something to tell you…I didn't think it be this difficult. In fact, I don't think words are necessary. I really hope I don't regret this in the morning." In a swift move she was straddling him and inches from her face. Time froze for a few seconds as her breathing changed and she looked at his lips. Before leaning in she locked eyes with him and was sure that he wanted it as much as she did…or even more. She didn't have to worry because Steve met her halfway by gripping the back of her head and crushing her lips with his. The initial contact was a sensory overload as they both used their lips to express exactly how they felt about each other. His lips were a lot gentler on hers than she had imagined it. She felt his hand wrap around her waist while the other snaked under her tank top and rub small circles on her back that made her moan sensually into his mouth. Her fingers made waves in his hair, as heart rates and body temperatures raised so did the passion. His touch and kiss made marks on her skin and she knew she would be able to feel him lingering on her. He grabbed her thighs and she released a loud gasp that he mistook for pain, he had completely forgotten about her knee and pulled away from her lips. "Did I hurt you?" he was breathless and would have much rather used his mouth for other things but didn't want to hurt her. Kono rested her forehead against his and shook it.

"Take me upstairs!" She requested even though it sounded more like a demand that he was more than happy to oblige too.

Behind the closed doors of his bedroom things had taken a drastic turn from sensual and passionate to urgent and hot. Steve couldn't believe how good Kono felt against him as they began to shed clothes. She pushed him back unto his bed and jumped on top of him but he flipped her and took dominance. Capturing her lips again he snaked his tongue into her mouth and found her moans motivating. Between one a.m. and five a.m. he had pinned her under him on the the bed, she had called out his name more times than could be counted on both their toes and he had stifled her loud moans with his mouth. They had collapsed breathlessly in a mass of tangled legs and arms. Skin on skin they lay side by side in silence. He felt a trail of warm kiss at the croak of his neck and then felt her snuggle against him. He did the only thing that felt right and wrapped his arms around her waist; he felt her smile against his bare shoulder and knew at that moment that she could never find out what he did. It was too late for that, he had just given her everything he had and there was no way she was going to be pried away from his arms by his secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted a creative way for Danny to find out what's been going with Kono and Steve because he is usually the first to figure it out in my fics and the character is observant so I decided to change it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter five- Good morning, indeed.**

Steve didn't regret what he had done the previous night as he reluctantly pried himself out of Kono's arms but he had to get ready for work. He missed the softness and warmth of her touch the moment he got up. If he was late he knew that the questions and speculations would begin especially with Danny. He wasn't afraid about his friendship with Chin but when it came to his baby cousin he knew what Chin was capable of. He looked back at her before leaving the room and found it the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her tussled brown hair lay in her face, he remembered running his hands through it the previous night. She was completely nude and half wrapped up in his sheets. He closed the door gently not to wake her and shuffled downstairs to start coffee.

"Good morning," he heard her voice and smiled before he spun around. He was fully dressed in black cargo pants and a polo shirt. His eyes scanned her barely covered body lustfully. She was wrapped in his sheet and held it firmly to her body when he approached. She smiled when his eyes returned to hers.

"It is now!" he tilted her chin up with his hand and planted a warm kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly escalated and was a battle for dominance as he backed her up unto his counter. Her warm kisses made their way to his jaw down his neck until he was between her legs and she was tightening her legs around his waist keeping him captive to her body. If they had continued this way Steve didn't think he'd be able to leave the house. He loved that she was that vocal with him when her moans filled the kitchen. He would have taken her right there and then but his phone made them both pull away as if they were teenagers that got caught in his backseat.

"McGarrett… right now? Fine I'll be there in ten." He looked at Kono's pouted cheeks, she had no idea he was more disappointed than she was.

"You have to go, to be continued?"

"Absolutely," he helped her off the counter and left for the door before he spun on his heels. "One more thing." He took her in his arms and kissed her lips slowly getting lost in her before pulling away from her and resting his forehead against hers.

"Good morning indeed." He left her with that and smiled when he heard her chuckle.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

After her first week at Steve's she had a doctor's appointment and was able to remove the cast. She walked with a limp but the doctor assured her that it would be back to normal in the last week of recovery. She and Steve were enjoying every second they had together. Soon Kono would be completely healed and would have to go back home it made Steve want to smash her knee caps for his selfish need. She no longer used Mary's bed and was in his Steve's bed every night. The Tuesday of her second week Chin and Malia had checked on her. Chin was clueless but Malia had cornered in the kitchen and asked her about it. Kono thought it was a woman's intuition but when she looked in the mirror she could see it smeared all over her face. Steve made her glow. The following morning Steve had woken up to a banging on his door, Kono was still asleep in his bed as always and the last person he wanted to see marched into his home.

"Come on in Danno," he said sarcastically. "Whoa…what is that?" Steve gestured to the small overnight bag he held in his hands.

"The water is out at that crap motel so I need to shower here."

"Fine, don't make a mess." Steve called after him.

"Where's Kono?"

"Uh…sleeping,_ naked in my bed._" He chose to leave the last part out.

Steve shook his head as he continued to brew his morning coffee when he heard the shower turn on. He wasn't the only one who heard it. Kono felt for the warmth of Steve but turned up empty, she smiled when she heard the shower turn on. She and Steve hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other and that morning wasn't any different, she decided to join him in the shower. She pulled on her silk robe and dropped it when she reached in front of the bathroom door, she didn't bother to knock. When she slid the glass door open she screamed when she saw Danny Williams instead of Steve. She looked down at her naked body and was the most embarrassed she had ever been. She had no idea why Danny was in Steve's bathroom.

"What the…Kono…" She slid the door back quickly and grabbed up her robe when Steve met her halfway up the stairs. She was knotting her robe when he rushed to her.

"I heard you scream…what's going on?"

"I thought you were in the shower…"

Steve's eyes grew twice its size. "Oh no…..did you get in the shower with…" he could finish his sentence. He didn't know what to think other than they were completely screwed.

**A/N: This was really fun to write but next chapter things picks up a bit when Adam comes back on the island. Thanks for reading.**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back, sorry about the wait I get really lazy sometimes it doesn't usually last a week but it did. Thanks to everyone who are still reading, reviewing and following I appreciate it.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter six- Too good to be to be true.**

Steve waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Danny. Kono had basically fled and went to see Leila, way too embarrassed to stick around and face Danny after what she had done. Steve was preparing for the worst when he heard the bathroom door slam. Danny came down stairs full clothed and raised his hand dismissively when Steve begun to speak.

"I don't want to hear it Steven. Fact, I know Kono was expecting you to be in the shower. If you try to deny it you'll be insulting my intelligence."

"Listen….." Danny interrupted again, "What the hell are doing Steve…its Kono."

"It's not sex Danny. I have actual feelings for Kono." Steve braced himself when Danny began to pace.

"You…have feelings for the rookie, are you kidding me since when?"

"Since a while but when Adam left her we got really close after that. Then I got freaked out because well it was Kono who I saw as a little sister but things change…trust me."

Danny sat on the staircase and stared at Steve for a few minutes.

"So it's real, you actually have feelings for her."

"It's real,"

"Yeah I can see that." Danny pointed to the hickey on Steve's neck. "You talk to Chin yet?"

"Nope, I'm not looking forward to that conversation. We're gonna tell him next week when Kono is back at work. How do you think he'll take it?"

"Do you even have to ask, I actually wanna punch you in the face a little right now. It's Chin you know how much he cares for his baby cousin. Look it could go either way; he could be happy that his best friend and baby cousin are together or he could go ballistic and forbid you from seeing Kono!"

"Forbid me? Danny no one says 'forbid'."

"Then you are mistaken Steven, because I just said it. And I'll say it again 'FORBID'."

**_Xoxo_**

It was later that afternoon when Kono peeked in the living grateful that Danny had left. She didn't think that she or Danny would be able to forget what they saw.

"It's okay he's gone." She heard Steve's voice from the kitchen.

"Why are you at home?" she said from the base of the steps as took off her flip flops.

"Well five-0 has no case, paper work can wait, and I really wanted to spend the day with my smoking girlfriend."

"Don't say girlfriend, we're not sixteen."

She heard him chuckle as she ascended the stairs then felt the warmth of his arms around her waist. He then proceeded to lift her in his arms and carry her to his room.

"You know we may never leave this house if you continue like this." Kono said as Steve laid her down on his bed and hovered over while he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

"You don't exactly make it easy on me Ms. Denimshorts." Steve rebutted as his hands snaked over thighs where her shorts were cut off.

"Ouch…Steve my knee." Kono whined and Steve immediately rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you." He turned back to her and watched her chuckle as she sat up.

"I knew that would get you off. My knee is fine; I actually think I could get back to work tomorrow."

"No!" Steve groaned as he pulled her back down onto the bed. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and buried his head in the croak of her neck.

"What's wrong." She asked her voice barely audible as she enjoyed the bliss of being in his arms.

"Because then you'll have no reason to stay with me and these have been the best two weeks of my life."

"Well I had to go home sometime."

"Or you could just live here. Tell me you haven't had a good time living here."

"Steve you are not asking what I think you're asking, I can't move in with you. You're aware we've only been dating for a little over a week right. And we haven't even gone on date, it's just been…"

"Countless hours of ridiculously good sex."

"Exactly, we can't live together. We'll end up just warring each other out; we'll have no energy for work." Kono half argued half teased. She turned in his embrace and kissed his lips gently.

"It's too soon. I know you Steve and you may think it's right but I don't at least not yet okay."

"Fine it's up to you and if you say it's too soon then it is. I'll miss you in my bed though." He pecked her lips lightly.

"I said nothing about cancelling our sleepovers I just said I wouldn't move in with you."

"Come here." He took her small frame in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

**_Xoxo _**

Kono waited for Chin in front of his office the next Monday morning. She bounced from one foot to the other and fidgeted with her hands. She couldn't relax until the deed was done and Chin knew about her and Steve. She rarely got nervous but this was an unavoidable situation and it made her feel sick when she thought about how catastrophic it could get. She smiled nervously when he approached her.

"Hey cuz," He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. "Glad you're back Steve and Danny have been acting up…more than usual. I've learnt to appreciate you and your sanity more." He chuckled when he released her and immediately observed her distressed expression.

"Kono, what's…." Steve joined them outside his office.

"Kono I'll take it from here." Steve said as he motioned for Chin to join him in his office. Chin looked from Kono to Steve then stepped into Steve's office. Kono finally released the breath she had been holding when Steve closed the door to his office, flashing Kono a reassuring smile before he did.

Steve and Chin had been in his office for over ten minutes and Kono went to her last resort before she went insane. She knocked lightly on Danny's door before entering.

"Hey," she said softly as Danny put down his feet from his table and patted his desk where she took a seat.

"Are they still…" Danny pointed toward Steve's office.

She nodded and sighed loudly.

"Victor Hennings,"

"Sorry who?"

"Victor Hennings, my high school boyfriend, he walked with a limp for three weeks after Chin caught us in the backseat of his car."

"Caught you what?" Danny teased her.

"What do you think Danny? I'm freaking out here, I appreciate everything Chin has done for me but he goes overboard when it comes to the guys I've dated."

"Don't worry babe, Steve will probably just come out with a broken nose or busted lip when Chin realizes the he had…uh 'relations' with his baby cousin but then he'll realize that it's Steve and he would never hurt you."

"I hope your right!" she whispered almost inaudibly.

**_Xoxo_**

That night Kono and Steve sat behind his house, cushioned on the sand. They were both wrapped in blankets but Steve insisted that Kono was still cold and wrapped his arm around her. Steve had been waiting to wake up from a dream but he never did. He couldn't believe that he had gotten what he wanted for so long. It didn't matter how hard he tried to convince himself it wasn't real because he would feel her stir beside him and be reassured. The night was perfect he thought, it was as if nothing could go wrong.

"Why are you so quiet?" he heard her voice and looked down, her big brown eyes were beaming.

"Just thinking…"

"You really need to work on finishing your sentences. I can't read your mind."

"Sometimes it feels like you can." He said as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently. He winced in pain and she pulled away abruptly.

"I'm so sorry, how's your jaw? I'm sorry about Chin again."

"Kono its fine, we're fine. I'm actually relieved that he only threw one punch. We're good so stop worrying."

"I can't help it, maybe I'm just creating problems that aren't there because I'm scared that this maybe too good to be true." She pressed her hands over his chest; it was probably the only thing that assured her he was actually there. She looked at him and felt warm and loved because the look he gave her can't be anything else. She had never been sure about the way he felt about her until that moment, and it felt damn good.

"Let's go in." she whispered in his ear.

They don't make it to his bedroom before they can't take their hands of each other so they settle for the next best thing.

Steve's neck began to throb five in the morning as he lay uncomfortably on the couch that his height surpassed, but he wouldn't dare move because she is comfortably nestled in his embrace. She stirs in her sleep when he is wide awake and watching her beautiful face in deep slumber. She subconsciously tightens her grip on his arm and the gesture tugs on his heart strings. He is then sure that he cannot live without her, she's become a necessity, just like air. What neither of them knew was that it was too good to be true and the grim reality was on his way back to Hawaii.

**_Xo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There is trouble in paradise and his name is Adam. So this season it looks like and Adam and Kono will be together so it only motivates me more with my McKono fics. This chapter was a little hard to write so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little crappy.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter seven- Secrets tie….or something.**

Kono was on her way to Steve's for their traditional Friday night dinners after four months they had fell into a routine. Sometimes they were joined by the rest of the team since their relationship was out in the open thanks to her jumping in the shower with Danny. Danny was thrilled and Chin was surprisingly supportive. As she parked the car she got a text from Danny saying he couldn't make it so it would just be Steve and her because Chin had opted out. He wasn't upset that they were dating but he paced himself when it came to Steve's and Kono's spontaneous public displays of affection at random moments during dinner.

"Steve…. I brought coco puffs." Kono yelled as she entered the house. The minute she bent the corner to the living room she could no longer feel the floor under her feet or breathe. She felt instantly light headed and her fingertips were numb, she couldn't believe what she saw and was ready for the hidden cameras to appear. Steve's head was bowed as he sat on his couch and Adam stood behind him. A million thoughts raced through her head as she tried every scenario that would result with Adam standing in Steve's living room.

"Steve …what's going on?" she looked down at him immediately averting her eyes away from Adam who hadn't peeled his eyes away from her since she came in. Adam bowed his head at Kono and approached her while Steve kept his position on the couch.

Kono didn't think it would have been that easy seeing Adam again because of the mess she was when he left. It had a lot to do with a certain Navy Seal but it didn't make the situation any better. She had imagined what it would be like if he returned to the island so many times but it stopped when she had confided in Steve but now she could feel it in the pit of her stomach and it was like just yesterday he had left.

"It's good to see you again Kono. McGarrett has something to tell you but we can talk later." He left and purposely rubbed his hand against Kono as he walked out of the house. Kono still couldn't put the pieces together and stared at Steve for answers. He finally looked up at her intense stare and felt that the relationship was over.

"Hey," he said calmly finally getting up from the couch. Steve thought the universe was against, he had forgotten all about Adam and the burden he carried on his shoulders. He took small strides to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. The moment he held her Kono he knew that they would get pass whatever it was. He felt her hand rub the back of his neck and it only made him pull her tighter and lay a warm kiss on her lips.

"You trust me right," he asked with desperation in his voice.

"Of course Steve would you just tell me why Adam was here?"

"I don't wanna ruin our dinner. I'll tell you but tonight we carry on like nothing happened okay, just another Friday night. Please." She wouldn't dare say to no to him not when his touch still made her feel that way. She forgot about the worst case scenario and eventually it was just a new couple having dinner and enjoying each other's company. He made her laugh and reminded her every second why she was in love with him though she hadn't told him that yet. They were at that point where she couldn't deny it neither could he. They were so connected that the thought of not being together was painful. He rarely spoke but looked at her passionately the entire night; she didn't find it unsettling and blushed under his gaze. After dinner he took her upstairs and began to undress her with his eyes before his hands even touched her. He wanted it to be different; just in case it was the last time he would be able to touch her. So he took his time, kissed her slowly and explored her mouth with his tongue as if it were their first kiss. She felt her skin burning where his hands rubbed circles on her hips. She can't catch her breath and she loved it because he has never felt that good and she doesn't want it to end. He catered to her the entire night and didn't even let her go when they were done in the wee hours of the morning. He memorized every contrast and contour of her body because of what he had to tell her when she woke up. When she did wake up he's afraid that he may never touch her again.

"What was that last night?" she asked as she slowly descended the stairs the next morning.

He looked up at her with sad eyes but still forced a smile.

"That was …wow. I don't know Steve I think you out did yourself last night." She flashed him a dimply smile and he wanted to get on his knees and cry.

"Kono, about last night and why Adam was here. There is something I have to tell you first."

Kono was frightened when her eyes met his. He closed the short distance between them and took both her hands in his.

"I love you Kono, I have for a while. And I don't want you to forget it when you find out what I've done."

"Steve, I love you too. Wha…what did you do?" Kono didn't think she could ever forget it.

"I'm the reason Adam left the island..."

"What are you talking about Steve?" Kono ignored the way her stomach clenched when Steve's eyes were filled with anguish.

"I followed Adam home…" he stopped when her eyes became teary and reached for her but she jolted back as if he were a lethal plague.

"No you didn't…" she shook her head violently.

"I held a gun to his head and told him to leave …Kono I'm sorry." Steve could no longer look at her as she began to cry. She couldn't believe what he had done but what made her cry was that fact that he kept it from her.

"You made him leave! Steve you know what that did to me and you didn't have the decency to tell me." She was hysterically shouting and crying and it killed Steve. He could feel himself being devoured by pain from the inside.

"I didn't want to cause you anymore pain that's why I kept it from. I didn't want to see you get hurt again." His voice was calm but he was screaming on the inside.

"So what the hell do you think I'm feeling now Steve? I trusted you, damn it Steve I showed up on your doorstep crying the night after he left and you couldn't find the words to tell me what you did."

"Kono please," he approached her once more but she stood her ground rigidly.

Kono wiped her tears and numbly sat on the couch, she felt empty, drained and emotionally tired. The tension became stifling as they both fell silent. Steve was unsure of what he'd do next; he knew that he wouldn't let her leave without forgiving him because he couldn't deal with her hating him. He knelt in front of her and tried to look at her but her face was bowed and he didn't want to see the pain in her transparent eyes. It was crazy but they stayed like for another hour until Steve was at the edge of insanity, he needed to know that they were going to get through it.

"Kono," he whispered her name slowly as if it was painful to say her name out loud.

"What do you want from me Steve?" she finally looked down at him and as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't because she loved him so much. And that was the problem she thought, it wouldn't have hurt that bad if she didn't love him that much. "Why did you do it Steve?"

Steve cupped her face with his hands ran his fingers through the length of her hair. "I did it because I was in love you, and every time I thought about you with _him _or any other man it made me sick_. _I didn't know how much you loved him Kono; I didn't realize that him leaving would have caused you that much pain and I am sorry for that because I never wanted to do anything that would hurt you. Please Kono tell me…"

"What?" she whispered as she stood up. He followed her to his front door and blocked her path.

"Tell me that you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you Steve."

"Tell me that you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"Tell me we'll be okay."

She couldn't look him in the eye or answer because she didn't know the answer.

"I can't answer that Steve." She reached for the door but his hands were on hers within seconds.

"Kono please, tell me we'll be okay." He pleaded with her for an answer but she swiftly turned around ran out through his back door. She didn't know how bad she left him and he didn't how much he had hurt her.

**_Xoxo_**

Work that week was intense, but easier than both Kono and Steve thought it would. They were both determined to keep their personal life out of the office and avoided each other at all cost. Chin and Danny realized that they were evading each other but didn't know the extent of the situation. Kono was handling it well and was selfishly grateful for a case and a mountain of paper work but there wasn't enough work or big waves that could take her mind off Steve. She could see what she did to him every time he averted her gaze. She could see he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly and although she hated seeing him like that it didn't change what he did.

Kono sat on her surfboard, it was past midnight and she was the only one there. She hoped that it would get better with time, that she would be able to look at him without feeling like she had been stabbed in the stomach. She understood why he did it, but he betrayed her trust and that is why she couldn't look at him anymore. She trusted him and he failed her, of all the people in her life she never imagined that Steve would make her feel the way she did. She dragged her board out of the water and found Chin leaned comfortably against her car.

"Don't tell me your fine!" he spoke sternly but she knew it was out of concern.

"Chin,"

"Just talk to me cuz, because I can't read your mind." Kono broke down crying when she heard his words. It reminded of when she said it to Steve. She couldn't fathom how perfect things were and what a mess they found themselves in. She held onto his arm for support and he took her in his arms before her legs gave away. She was sobbing into his chest when she realized just how much she missed Steve.

"It's okay." She heard Chin whispered as he patted the back of her head until she stopped crying, When she was finally okay to speak, he slid unto the hood of her car and patted the empty spot next to him.

"What happened with you and Steve?"

"Adam is back in town."

"Cuz, don't tell me you left Steve to go back Noshimori."

"No nothing like that happened, it the reason he left in the first place." Kono sniffled.

"You're saying that Steve had something to do with Adam leaving?"

"He followed him home and threatened him to leave me alone."

"Cuz," Chin begun but didn't know how to finish. He could see both sides to it, Steve had no right to do what he did but he obviously it for a good reason.

"Kono, none of us liked the idea of you dating Adam." Kono turned to Chin with questioning eyes "So you excuse what he's done?"

"I'm not saying that either, he may have handled it wrong but he didn't intentionally do it to hurt you. It's Steve; he probably drove to Adam's in a fit of rage when he wasn't thinking clearly. I don't think he sat at home planning the demise of your relationship. Do you want me to talk to him?" Chin asked balling his fist on purpose.

"No Chin please." Her hands were around his in a split second.

"See, you obviously still care about him."

"Of course I still care about him!" Kono ran her hands through her wet hair and sighed loudly. "I just don't think I can trust him."

"Kono, you trust him every day when you show up for work."

"I meant with my heart!" They both fell silent and it was then that Chin realized how much Kono had loved Steve.

**_Xoxo_**

Kono had returned home around three in the morning and although it helped talking to Chin, she was still in constant mental agony. She didn't bother going inside because she knew sleep wasn't an option so she sat on her steps and cupped her face with her hands. She was so confused and felt like half of her would run back to Steve and the other half would run away from him. She knew she couldn't live like that anymore and pulled out her phone. After she had sent the text she hurried inside and emerged half an hour later shower fresh. She didn't care what time it was, she needed to see him.

**_Xoxo_**

Steve sat awake in bed; all he could do was stare at the empty space next to him. He hadn't reached out to her since Adam had returned. He thought he was making it easier on her and the way she acted at work told him it was the right thing to do. It hurt him even more when she acted so professionally, it was as if nothing had ever happened. Danny had nagged him until he told him about Adam. That was a mistake because Danny brought it up every day and as much he prompted Steve to talk to her he wouldn't. He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore, it would take him back when she was crying in his living room and he never wanted to see her like that again. Frustrated with himself and the situation Steve got out of bed and sat at the back of his house. He was grateful for the darkness because he felt like crying and there wasn't a lot things that made a Navy Seal cry. He heard movement behind him and whipped his head around to find a surprise visitor.

**_Xoxo_**

Kono approached the familiar house, her chest begun to tighten with anxiety when she saw him. He smiled at her and that told her she made the right decision. It was the only thing she thought that would keep her sane.

"Hey," she whispered and was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's really good to see you Adam."

**A/N: I hope I didn't upset you guys with ending but I think it needed to be done. The next chapter is one its way.**

**X0**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm very thankful to those who are still reading, especially those who take time to leave me your kind words. Okay so I don't hate Adam I just don't want him with Kono so he's not exactly the 'bad guy' if anything he helps Kono realize who she really belongs with. Don't hate me after this chapter but I'm having a little fun writing Steve and Kono at odds with each other so I'm gonna have them reach rock bottom in this chapter.**

**Xo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter eight- Not what it looks like.**

"Chin what are you doing here? It's almost four." Steve asked when Chin sat next to him on the sand.

"I figured you'd be up, like Kono."

The moment he said her name Steve looked up at Chin with concerned eyes.

"How is she?"

"She's Kono so she's being strong but she misses you. She's confused and doesn't know what to do."

"I don't want to hurt her anymore; I'm giving her the space she needs."

"Steve I've been pretty good with your relationship but I'll be upset if you don't fight for her. She doesn't need any more space. Fight for her brah."

Chin's words replayed in his head over and over on his way to Kono's. His head tried to conjure up words to say that would convince her to come back to him but he knew in reality all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He didn't plan on leaving her place until she surrendered to him because when he was honest with himself she was the only thing that could make him happy. He pulled up in front of her home and noticed the absence of her car and the darkness from her windows. Steve knew he didn't have the nerve to wait for her so he decided to drive around and look out for her. He headed to the beach because where else would she be?

**_Xoxo_**

Kono stayed in Adam's embrace for a little while longer then he released her. She stared at him for a few seconds and remembered the way she felt about him, the sad thing was; those feelings were just a memory.

"Can we talk?" she asked him softly.

He nodded and led her into his home. She hadn't been there often because their relationship was a secret for the most part. She hesitantly sat on his couch where he joined her. She had hoped that going to see Adam would simplify her confusion but it only amplified it. It was clear to her that she had no more romantic feelings for him and she couldn't recall when it had gone away exactly but she did miss his presence and felt comfortable when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace and relaxed her head on his chest.

"I need you," she begun to speak but her voice croaked under the severity of her situation.

"I need you too." He enthused but she wasn't sure if the hint of humor she heard in his voice was real.

"Not what I meant, I need you to tell me about the night Steve followed you home." She sighed loudly after she had made the request. It wasn't at all what she came for. She wanted Adam to kiss her and hopefully distract her from Steven McGarrett. She had hoped that her feelings for Adam would still be there, she wanted an excuse to run away from Steve because the way she felt about him, scared her to death. Adam's sigh brought her back to reality as he sat up and loosened his arms around her so that she could look at his distressed face.

"I came home, I thought I had top security but he was waiting for me. In that corner." He said as he pointed to the dark corner near his front door. "I don't know how the hell he got in."

Kono chuckled and her dimples deepened, it was classic Steve she thought. "Yeah he does that." For a second she felt so at ease that the decisions she had to make floated away as she thought about him …but just for a second. Adam paused for a while before continuing as he observed the light in her eyes as she spoke about him. The gesture simply confirmed what he had suspected.

"Anyway I was about to call for security but his gun was already cucked at my head. He scared the shit out of me."

"You've been held at gun point before Adam, what made that time different?"

"That look on his face, it was desperate and… sad."

Kono nodded slowly but still felt conflicted.

"What exactly did he say to you?"

"He said I wasn't good for you and that I need to leave you alone. I didn't budge then he pressed the gun to my forehead he said that you needed better and he wasn't going to leave until I agreed to leave you alone."

"I'm sorry Adam, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it all made sense," he said, his eyes drifted off to the past.

"Adam what are you talking about?"

"It made sense, why you talked about him so much. Why you asked how high whenever he called. I didn't know how serious it was until that night."

Kono shook her head, "I didn't have feelings for Steve when we were together."

"I think you did, you just didn't know it yet." He said as he looked her in the eye.

**_Xoxo_**

Steve was losing his grip on reality, Kono was nowhere to be found and he needed to talk to her urgently. He regretted wasting so much time when he could have talked to her before. He contemplated going back to her home and waiting it out but decided that the next best thing he could do was apologize to Adam, he hoped that Kono would appreciate the gesture when they were finally able to talk. He drove for another half an hour until he approached the mansion size house. He slowed down at the top of the street when he saw Kono's car outside. He was enraged at the sight because at that ungodly hour he could only think of one thing they would be doing. The first thing he thought was that he had missed his chance and she had gone back to him. He considered drawing his gun and barging into the house but gripped the staring wheel tightly to prevent him from leaving the truck. He sighed loudly releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Don't do it Steve,_ he thought to himself as he felt his hand on his gun once again. It was that same impulsive attitude that got him in this mess in the first place. He was ready to drive away and talk to Kono about it but he couldn't control himself when he saw them come out together. Adam's hand was on her back guiding her to the gate, he thought he had made it clear that other man had the right to touch her but then he remembered he didn't have that right any more. He was calm enough to turn on the ignition but he turned the keys again when Adam leaned into Kono. He watched with agonizing pain as he pressed into her leaned on her car and captured her lips. Steve's thoughts were moving so fast he couldn't process the bunch of tangled emotions he was feeling. He felt like screaming and crying simultaneously, he banged his hand on the staring wheel in fit of rage. He could no longer control his limps and before he knew it he was out of the truck slamming door to alert both Adam and Kono of his presence.

**_Xoxo_**

"Thanks Adam, you definitely opened my eyes." Kono said from Adam's doorway.

He smiled at her and stood, "I'll walk you out."

She nodded her approval and felt at ease when he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"We're okay right?" he asked when they reached the gate.

"Of course, if you let me, I'd like very much for us to be friends?" Kono said as she leaned against her car that was parked outside.

"Friends, take care Kono." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They both knew it was _goodbye_. It was obvious who she wanted to be with and Adam respected that. Kono almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud thud. The universe must have been playing a trick on her she thought but she knew exactly who it was because she had spent endless hours staring at him. She turned in time and saw Steve getting out of his truck. She watched his face turn in to a sour scowl and was frightened initially for Adam's safety. She knew what he did to men who only watched her much-less when they touched her. That thought faded away when he released his balled fist and the only thing left on his face was disappointment. His eyes were dark and glassy and matched the intensity in hers. Kono was frozen and had no idea what to do in the situation. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Her eyes were pleading with his but all she could see was agony. She felt her lips move but no words came out. She watched helplessly as he silently bowed his head and drove away. She ran her hand through her hair and over her face and realized she was crying. A chill ran through her body and she wrapped an arm around herself as watched his truck disappear. She wanted to scream after him and say _it's not what it looks like _but she knew how silly it sounded and nothing she said could make her forget his face that night.

"Kono," Adam called her quietly but she couldn't hear him over her screaming thoughts. Sad thing about it was that it really wasn't what it looked like.

**A/N: Do you guys think Kono was wrong for kissing Adam even though it didn't mean anything and she and Steve are technically broken up? The last chapter is on it's way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All good things must come to an end and that includes my fic **** I had a lot of fun writing it. I love how close Chin and Kono are, it's one of the reasons I love h50 so much so I really wanted to give my take on their relationship in the last chapter. I'm very thankful to everyone who reviewed, followed and read every chapter. I love to write but I'm extra happy when I know you guys like it. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or its characters.**

**Closer than you know.**

**Chapter nine- Closer than before.**

"Five-0!" Steve yelled as he tackled a suspect to the ground.

"You should have listened to Rambo over here." Danny taunted as he handcuffed the suspect. HPD had asked for their help on a case and even though he only answered to the governor he was more than happy to take on a distraction. He hadn't seen Kono since he had seen her kiss Adam and he wasn't looking forward to the dreaded reunion. Although the weekend was over Kono had taken a day off, Steve would have thought it had something to do with him but she requested it two weeks prior. Kono was asked to help judge a local surfing competition and she too was grateful for the timing.

Steve wanted so much to be mad at Kono but he couldn't she technically did nothing wrong but it didn't change the way he felt that day, like going Navy Seal on everybody within a ten foot radius.

"What's that matter with you huh besides the usual stuff?" Danny called after Steve who was handing over the suspect to a uniformed HPD officer.

"You and Kono still haven't made nice?" He continued and Steve clenched his jaw tighter.

"Drop it Danny I don't want to talk about it!" Steve said sternly but knew it was in vain because Danny would not let it go.

"Don't get snippy with me Steven, as a friend I'm trying to help you out because you have terrible luck with women!"

"I don't have terrible luck with women what are you talking about?" Steve defended as they got into Danny's car.

"Really, let's take a stroll down memory lane shall we Catherine Rollins and Lori Western."

"That's not fair, Catherine and I are better off friends and Lori… she's not even on the island anymore!"

"That's not my point; you get too worked about everything Steve and pushed those women away. This time I actually mind because I happen to care about Kono and you are actually less of a headache when you were with her so suck it up and talk to her!"

Steve fell silent and concentrated on the road he didn't want to think about it or talk about it anymore. He knew he let it spiral out of control and that it was time for damage control. The only down side was trying to maintain his anger about Adam, mission impossible, when in fact Kono was the only reason Adam was still breathing.

_**Xoxo**_

Kono and Leila admired the waves from behind the judging table later that morning. Like most surfing competitions the water was monitored prior to the event for the best waves. Leila's dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and Kono's fell in layers on her back.

"Nice!" Kono nodded at Leila who was seated next to her behind the table. "In the orange suit, she's good." Leila agreed. The spotter of the competition blew the whistle signaling the end of the second heat. Kono and Leila took the opportunity as their break and ended up walking on the shore with shave ice.

"Are you gonna talk to me about Steve now?"

"I'm so tired of talking about it, it's all I ever do. He hurt me and I think I hurt him and now we're… stuck."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not since I kissed Adam."

"Whoa…whoa, as in the 'ex' Kono the 'ex' in ex-boyfriend means you're not supposed to kiss him. What the he is wrong with you, you're supposed to kiss the guy you in love with!"

"It wasn't like that. We were saying goodbye and he leaned in, it was barely five seconds and it really didn't mean anything. Then out of nowhere I see Steve, I didn't even know why he was there. Not my best moment. You should have seen his face; I've never seen him that hurt."

"And you're just taking it?"

"What do you want me to do Leila? I can't imagine what he must think of me."

"Oh my gosh, why did you have to fall in love with the only person who is more stubborn than you are?" Leila asked rhetorically. "Go after him! Like now Kono!"

"What about the competition?"

"I'll take care of it, stop stalling and go. I still have twenty minutes so I'm gonna catch some waves, let me show these amateurs how it's done."

Kono smiled adoringly at Leila and walked back to the table where her small tote bag was. She looked back and saw Leila paddling into the water before she left.

She was half way back to the office when she had to pull over for a speeding ambulance, seconds after she saw the ambulance she got a call from Richard who was the surfing competition's director.

She initially thought she was gonna be scolded for skipping out early but the panic in his voice alarmed her.

"Where are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"On my way to Five-0 there's something I need to take care of."

"Wait, you didn't hear?" he asked alarmingly loud. "Leila got into an accident; she's on her way to the hospital now!"

"What! That makes no sense I just saw her." Kono pulled over abruptly and watched as the ambulance disappeared.

"Yeah it was a freak accident, she was taken under by massive wave, and we think she hit her head because she was bleeding."

"Oh my gosh, Richard I gotta go." Kono quickly hung up and sped along the road following the ambulance. Kono felt her heart drop through her stomach and she gasped in pain. She silently prayed that Leila would be okay, if it were one person who didn't deserve to die it was Leila.

Kono's heart was ready to leap out of her chest by the time she had found a parking spot in the hospitals parking lot. She ran through the ER ignoring the warnings of nurses. She demanded attention at the desk until the nurses were forced to call the operating doctor.

"Are you family?"

"Not biologically but I'm the closest thing to family she has on the island. Is she going to be okay?"

" 'I has suffered a massive contusion to the head, she's in critical condition that's all I can say for now."

Kono gripped her stomach and tried to comprehend what the doctor was saying but panic had drowned out all logic.

"What are her chances?"

"If she has family, you may want to call them." The doctor patted her forearm and disappeared behind glass doors. Kono could no longer be strong and slid down the side of the wall.

She wiped the tears that were solemnly descending her cheek; she slowly scrolled through her phone and dialed the number of the only person she wanted to see.

"I really need you right now!" she sobbed into the phone.

_**Xoxo**_

Steve took a surprisingly long time to get the hospital but when he did finally arrive he dashed through the halls with urgency while his eyes scanned the room for Kono. He looked past a middle aged woman with a young boy clutched at her side and a teenager on the phone who looked like he was on the end of a very uncomfortable lecture.

He finally spotted her and immediately sympathized with her. Her brown hair was cascaded in front of her eyes and she was huddled on the floor in the corner near a water cooler. Her legs were pressed against her chest and her face was caked with dry tears. She stared blankly at the feet of random people and when he stood in front of her she seemed to sense his presence and looked up at him. When their eyes met she became teary eyed again and stood up to his open embrace. She tightly gripped the bottom of his polo shirt and pressed herself into his comforting embrace. She sobbed into his chest leaning on him in every possible sense of the word. She began shaking and held on to him for dear life. He held her tighter and patted the back of her head in small strokes tangling his fingers into her hair. The familiarity of his touch was Kono's only solace and Steve was thankful that her first instinct was to call him.

When she had stopped sobbing and too many people were asking to be excused he released her from his grip and led her to an empty seat away from the middle of the ER where they had been embracing. He knelt in front of her and winced when he remember the last time he was in that position begging for her forgiveness. Nothing mattered to him at that moment. There wasn't any guilt about the secret he kept from her and memory of her kissing Adam had floated to the back of his mind though not forgotten. He was just there because he cared about her and hated seeing her so broken.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked, the concern was practically dripping from his words.

"Uh, I'm not sure; Richard said it was some kind of freak accident. It doesn't make sense I just left her and she was fine, now she's fighting for her life." She told him a little above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Kono, I'm sure she'll pull through." He convinced her for a split second with the assurance in his voice and eyes, she could look away. "I'll be right back." He left her for a couple minutes and returned at her side.

"I'm taking you home; I gave the nurse my contact information and she assured me that she'll call me if there is any change with Leila. You need to get some rest and I don't have to tell you I'm not taking no for an answer." He titled her chin up and pierced her brown eyes with his intense gaze. "You know me to well for that." He outstretched his hand and smiled when she slipped hers into his.

_**Xoxo**_

Kono was comforted when Steve passed her turn without hesitation and was glad that 'home' meant his. She hadn't been there since there argument and missed the familiarity more than she realized. She staggered into the door with Steve at her toes. Kono stood at the base of the steps as if the upstairs were forbidden territory.

"Go on up, I'll be down here." Steve said, willing to give her space.

He was shocked when she reached for his hand, linked hers within his and dragged him up behind her.

They both lay in his bed as if they were strangers. Steve kept to his side of the bed and it didn't matter how much he wanted to touch her. Kono couldn't stay still, she couldn't calm down for more reason than one.

Steve was about to pull Kono into his arms when she finally sat up and sighed in frustration.

"Steve I can't do this," Kono said as she swung her feet off the bed and was ready to bolt when Steve's reflexes got the best of her and hindered her movement.

"I want you to be happy Kono, you don't have to feel guilty if Adam makes you happy…" he stopped mid-sentence because he didn't even believe the words he was saying.

"Steve about Adam, I have some explaining to do." Kono turned back to him; she was now at the base of his bed and staring into his eyes.

"Kono I…"

"After I spoke to Chin I went to Adam's to clear things up. I hadn't spoken to him until that night. I just wanted to know exactly what happened and he cleared up a lot for me. Steve he showed me that I wanted to be with you."

"Then why did you kiss him?" he cursed himself for raising his voice at her.

"Believe it or not Steve it was a goodbye kiss." She had responded to his shouting by shouting herself.

"People shake hands when they're saying goodbye Kono!"

"Adam and I were not just people Steve I was in love with him!" Kono stormed out of the room but didn't get far when Steve caught up with her in the hallway outside his room. He swiftly caught her by the forearm and pinned to the wall. He slid his hand down her arm and linked her hands in his. They were now inches apart and Steve rested his forehead against hers until their breathing matched. Steve wanted her so bad and adjusted his hands to her hips, if he was a different person he would have kissed her until she responded to him and the way her body felt on his he knew it wouldn't take long. But he wasn't a different person; he was Steve McGarrett so he abruptly dropped his hands from her waist and backed away from her until he was met by the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

"I'm sorry, that's not how I wanted this conversation to go down. Can we just start over…" Steve pleaded with her.

"It's okay, I know what seeing that must have done to you. It didn't mean anything Steve, it was just goodbye."

"I trust you and if you say it was a goodbye then I believe you. But…" Steve gritted his teeth.

"I know… I know." She mumbled as she closed the space between them and gripped the edge of his polo.

"Know what?" Steve baited wanting to hear her say the words aloud.

"He can never touch me again!" Kono sighed in frustration but was also glowed at Steve's possessiveness.

"I really am sorry; I haven't been making the best choices lately. A lot of has to do with you, you're driving me crazy."

"Promise?" she asked with a mischievous smile that lingered on her face long after she could tell that he was dead serious. "So what now?" she asked with uncertainty. His eyes caught hers and fell to her lips instinctively. By time she cracked a smirk his lips were on hers in a slow tempting kiss. He made sure to remind her who her lips belonged to. She groaned into his mouth and he realized how much he missed her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and then pushed him back.

"I feel kinda bad that we're doing this and Leila is in the hospital." Kono said as she looked up at him.

"You wanna slow down?" he asked and it was her turn to stare at his lips.

"No!" she panted before closing the space between them. She jumped into his arms and he pinned her to the wall while covering her neck with his tongue. She gasps in pleasure when his hands tugged at her right thigh but her denim shorts were way too tight to budge. She snaked her hands under his polo running her hands over every inch of his exposed skin. He pressed himself into her pinning her to the wall as he helped her rip his shirt off. Taking her back into his arms, he stumbled back to his bedroom and pinned her to his bed.

_**Xoxo**_

Steve and Kono were tangled in a mass of legs and arms. She lay against his warm moist chest with her legs still entangled with his. "I may have to move soon, the neighbors may start to complain. Could you be any louder?"

He heard her giggle and smiled at the warmth of her voice.

"I had nothing to do with that, that was all your doings."

"And I take pride in it." He reached down and tilted her chin up for another kiss that soon escalated to a heated make out session.

Steve and Kono were still panting when Steve got the call that Leila was out of the woods and had been moved to a private room.

"The nurse said she's still resting so you should visit her tomorrow." He tucked a loose strand of her hair out of her face when she smiled brightly at the good news.

"You wann know a secret?" she asked as sat up, pulling a sheet up to her naked body in the process.

"What? Is there another ex-boyfriend I need to threaten?" he asked half joking, half serious. She propped up on an elbow so she was hovering over him.

"That's not funny, if it wasn't for Leila I don't think I would have ever told you how I felt… or show you."

"Yeah, you did show me, I'll never forget the first time I tasted your lips." He whispered and smiled into the kiss that she planted on his lips.

"Wait, so if I didn't kiss you that night you wouldn't have done anything about your feelings for me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Kono my main concern was what would happen to Five-0 or my relationship with Chin if I crossed the line with you. I don't think you know how much he cares about Kono, he talks about you a lot when you're not around."

Kono's dimples sank deeper as she smiled. "I know trust me, when I was younger he was always the cool older cousin the cop but we weren't really close. And when I had my surfing accident I think we really became close. My entire family was there for me but they all wanted me to start thinking about my future and what I was going to do with my life because at the time surfing was all I had. But Chin, he understood, he didn't rush me or pressure me. He allowed me to grieve for what I had lost, at the time it felt like my life was over because surfing like my air supply. After Ian had helped out so much and the verdict was still the same, he took me for a ride that evening; we weren't going anywhere we just drove around the island in silence. And without him even knowing it I figured that I wanted to be a cop like him. When he was under investigation I thought it was time for me to be there for him like he was for me."

"Well I'm glad you decided to become a cop, I can't imagine where I'd be without you." He reached up and cupped her cheeks covering her dimply smile with his lips.

_**Xoxo**_

It was precisely three in the afternoon, the minute visiting hours had begun, Kono and Steve stood outside Leila's room. They would have gone in earlier but through the open blinds Kono and Steve watched as Leila shamelessly flirted with her doctor. He had dark hair and a friendly smile that seemed contagious because he had been laughing uncontrollably at something she said. He was leaned against her bed frame and Leila's hands were around his forearm. Kono would never be able to comprehend how she had him in the palm of her hand after a three hour surgery. The bandage around her head didn't seem to faze her. Kono and Steve watched for a few more minutes until Leila caught them staring, the doctor's gaze followed hers and he awkwardly stood up and left the room. He nodded to Kono and Steve on his way out.

"Have you no shame?" Kono asked she entered the room and approached her bed.

"Absolutely not," Leila leaned into Kono's open arms.

"You scared me there." Kono said stepping back from the bed and standing directly in front of Steve. They were barely touching but Leila noticed the intimacy of their nearness.

"What is this?" Leila pointed from Steve to Kono. They exchanged confused looks with each other and then looked back to Leila. "What's what?" Steve asked as innocently as he could.

"Huh," Leila narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What?" Kono exclaimed exasperated. She ran her hands through her hair and looked back briefly at Steve.

"Nothing, you guys just seem …close."

"Close?" Steve asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah…close!"

**A/N: I hope that wasn't disappointing and you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always I'm working on something new. The first chapter is done but I'm not sure when I may finish it so I'm gonna hold off on posting it for a while. It's called Kat & Mouse and it's AU so here is a little sneak peek until I post it which may be a while.**

_Steve trudged out of the water, wringing his blue swim trunks of the excess water in the process. It wasn't even five in the morning and he was the only one on the beach or at least he thought he was. About mile from his home his gaze was directed at young lady skillfully surfing a large wave. He was mesmerized by the way she was in sync with the water and moved with the tide. Steve couldn't really see her face, only her tanned skin, dark brown hair and red bikini. He was never the type to approach women but one minute she was on the surfboard and the next she had suddenly collapsed under her weight. He looked out and when he didn't see her head bobbing up he dove in to the water and swam to where he estimated the wave had dragged her. His hands were around her slender waist as he easily dragged her to shallow waters. Surprisingly she wiggled herself out of his grasp and looked at him exasperated._

_"What the hell brah?"_

_"I thought you were drowning!" Steve replied sternly in awe of how ungrateful she was, he finally locked into her eyes and his features softened immediately as he admired her natural beauty._

_"I was fine; I was just holding my breath. But thanks anyway aqua-man." She rebutted with a hint of humor in her tone._

_"I'm not aqua-man, I'm a Navy Seal!" Steve flashed a smug expression as she sized him up with a mischievous yet friendly smirk._

_"Navy Seal huh,"_

_He watched her collapse on the shore and curl into a fetal position. He had never seen her before and since he did laps every morning he thought she was a tourist but the way she moved in the water challenged his guess. He walked toward where she was now seated on top her surf board in the sand._

_"Are you okay?" She finally looked up and Steve stood gaped almost transfixed by her big brown eyes. The stranger smiled and nodded her head._

_"Fine, I uh… just have a bad knee." She said as she rubbed her hand over her left knee._

_"Right, I'm Steve." He outstretched his hand and she hesitantly shook it but briefly._

_"Nice to meet you Steve." She got up with her surfboard neatly tucked under her arm and begun to limp away._

_"So you don't have a name?" he called after her and she spun around._

_"I don't talk to strangers." Her words conflicted with the friendly smile she flashed him before walking or limping away. Steve watched the red bikini until it faded with the early morning mirage._

_He sat where she had been seated and winced as something scraped his leg. He felt through the sand and found a gold necklace, the pendant was a female on a surfboard. He ran his fingers over the pendant and smiled because he knew she would return for it. It was strangely out of his character but he found her intriguing and if keeping a valuable necklace safe for her would do the trick then so be it. Because he usually got what he wanted and he wanted her._


End file.
